Real Life Romance
by MischiefManagedMagically
Summary: Angelina Felton was known for 2 things: being a teacher & being married to the guy who played Draco Malfoy.  She lives in the states while teaching high school, Tom's currently filming the seventh movie.  Follow them as they go through the trials of life
1. Chapter 1

"Hey. I'm Angelina Felton. I've got a question: how many took this class because it's easy?" I smirked as just about everyone's hand came up. "I'm sorry to say, it won't. It's just like your other classes; there will be assignments, tests, and 2 projects. Although, I'm sure you'll relate to it more since it's about Harry Potter and Twilight instead of Shakespeare. Any questions?"

I smiled at a girl with curly, blonde hair and gave her a little nod.

"What will the assignments and stuff be like?"

"What's your name?"

"Abby. Abby Reynolds."

"Well, Abby…it'll basically be stuff about the books, real life England that is in the books, character information. It's not as hard as a regular English class, but not too easy. Plus, it counts as an English credit. Today is actually the start of Harry Potter. I have six classes of about twenty students. All year, we'll do house points."

"What are house points?" I looked at the redheaded girl, who based on her outfit is definitely a Twilight fan.

"In Harry Potter, there are four houses. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning. Each student receives points for their house based on good things and get them deducted based on bad things."

"Why are we doing this?"

"At the end of the year, the students in the winning house receive five percent points. If you have a 66 percent it'll bump you up to a 71." I passed out the bright orange sheets, "this is a questionnaire, fill it out truthfully, then I'll place you in a house." As they filled them out I looked over the first semester syllabus.

Harry Potter Syllabus (Semester One)  
>Attendance:<br>- miss a day; lose five house points, unless I like your excuse.  
>- Late, you lose 2.<p>

Assignments:  
>- must be turned in on specified day. No exceptions!<br>- Highest (4) marks (from each class) will receive ten house points.

Tests:  
>- One at the end of each month (even August!)<br>- Highest (4) marks (each class) will receive fifteen house points.  
>- We will begin notes on the second day!<br>*hint: first test is over the four houses*

Grades:  
>O – Outstanding (A)<br>E – Exceeds Expectations (B)  
>A – Acceptable (C)<br>D – Dreadful (D)  
>T – Troll (F)<p>

You can have an owl, toad, or cat. (Stuffed, obviously)  
>- must carry it around school.<br>- must have it in this class.  
>- must have it every day.<br>- 30 points (for yourself)  
>- 15 points (for your house.)<p>

September 1st && October 31st, you will be allowed to wear a Hogwarts uniform (your house!)  
>- Earn twenty points (for yourself)<br>- best girl and boy will receive e 10 house points.

Uniforms:  
>- boy:<br>- black pants or blue jeans.  
>- White button up shirt.<br>- House tie.  
>- House cloak.<br>- Girl:  
>- black or jean skirt, black pants or blue jeans.<br>- White button up shirt.  
>- House tie.<br>- House cloak.  
>- For $25.00, I can get your cloak &amp;&amp; tie. Money no later August 25th. Clothes given to you on August 29th, if not before.<p>

Supplies:  
>- 1 wand (it's a pen, from Hot Topic)<br>- 1 notebook (your house colour)  
>- 1 folder (your house colour)<br>- Until you get sorted, anything will do.

"What if we don't like our house?"

I looked at the blonde guy in the back. Football player. "It doesn't matter. Your house reflects your personality. As long as you're honest, you'll be fine. That said, you'll be sorted at the end of class tomorrow. We've got twenty minutes left. Let's go around the room. Tell me your name, age, grade, favorite something, and place you'd like to visit. I'm Angelina Felton. I'm 22. My favorite thing to do is write music, and the place it'd like to visit in Germany."

Abby stood up, "Hey. I'm Abby Reynolds. I'm 16 and a sophomore. My fave band is Motley Crue. I wanna go to England."

The redhead stood, "I'm Liliana, but call me Lily. I'm 17 and a junior. I love dancing and I wanna go to France."

"I'm Brett. 17. Junior. I love playing football and I wanna go to Ireland." Knew he was a football player. Score one for me.

The rest of the day went on like that. I think I'm gonna love my classes. These kids are wicked.


	2. Chamber of Secrets

Chapter Two: Chamber of Secrets

"Happy September first, guys! Can anyone tell me the importance of today?"

"It's the day the Hogwarts Express leaves."

"Very good, Abby. Five points for Ravenclaw. I got your tests graded. Abby, Brett, Amy, and Lexi got the highest, so fifteen points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and 30 for Hufflepuff." I stood up from my desk and smiled as the room became a sea of blue, red, green, and yellow. "During year 2, a blank was set free. Vaine?"

"A basilisk."

"A basilisk was set free by whom?"

"Voldemort."

"Close, Lily. Help her out James."

"Tom Riddle."

"Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. The name of the book was what?"

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets."

"Five points for Ravenclaw. For the test, you'll have to name two people who got petrified." I picked up the black marker and turned to the board.

Petrified.   
>1.) Mrs. Norris.<br>2.) Sir Nicholas (AKA Nearly Headless Nick)  
>3.) Justin Fletchly.<br>4.) Colin Creevey.  
>5.) Hermione Granger<br>6.) Penelope Clearwater.

"When the chamber was first opened, did anyone die? Andy?"

"Yes."

I smirked, "who?"

"Uhm. Malfoy."

I laughed, "Stay awake. 5 points from Slytherin. Now can anyone tell me who died?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Five points to Slytherin, Jess."

The day continued about the same. It's weird, I spent one day on the Philosopher's Stone, yet I need another for Chamber of Secrets. Well, we did joke around a lot. I shook my head to empty my thoughts and went over tomorrow's lesson plans as Adele played.

_And I've no idea where that day gone, but I know that it's—_

"Hey."

"Ello, love. What's up?"

"Going over some stuff. You?"

"Dinner. We resume at 6:30."

I glanced at the clock, only fifteen minutes left for the both of us. "Have they found you a wife yet?" They just started filming the first part of the seventh book and for some reason I still filling roles.

"Yeah. I'm talking to her."

"Yeah? Is she prettier than me?" I'm a bad person to tease him.

"She's bloody breathtaking." Oh. "Want to know the best part?"

"Sure?"

I'm already madly in love with her."

"Wait. What?"

I heard his deep chuckle, "They wanted me to see if you'd be up for it."

"You want me to be your movie wife?"

"It wouldn't feel right to try killing someone else."

I laughed, "When would I need to be there and for how long?"

"Seven days and till mid December."

"Uhm. Are you forgetting I have six classes?"

"Aren't you doing me, this term?"

"Actually, I'm doing Daniel."

"Funny. Bring them along." "Oh bring 122 obsessed teenagers on set? How would that work, again?"

"Find out the number, passport and permission wise. We'll pay for it all. Get me numbers and I'll handle the rest."

I sighed, "Are you sure about this? What is Dee doesn't let it happen?"

"Work your magic on him. For sure."

"Alright, I'll discuss it with him and tomorrow talk to my classes if he approves. I'll let you know no later than Thursday."

"Sounds good. Love you."

"You, too, Felton."

-x-X-x-

I knocked on Principle Castillo's door. "Open. Angelina, what's up?"

"Hey. Dee, I was wondering if I could take my classes to England?" I threw in a grin that I know made me look guilty as fuck.

"Why?"

Tom wants me to come over for the movie. We'd pay for it all and I could still teach them, since this semester is Harry Potter. All they'd need is their passports and a little spending money."

"How long?"

"Until the middle of December." He pursed his lips. It's backfiring. Think fast, Brooks. "It'd give the school publicity. During premiere week they could come here. Great opportunity for the students."

"When would you leave?"

"Seven days. I'd talk to the students tomorrow. Have them tell me by Thursday. Let tom know and he'd get the tickets. We'd meet at school Monday and leave from here."

"You've planned this out. How long have you been wondering this?"

"About thirty minutes, to be honest."

"Can you handle them all?"

"I think so. If you'd like you could come as well."

"Hell yeah!"

I laughed. It's weird to call this 28 year old man, my boss…let alone the principle of a high school.

Bloody hell. He just agreed for us to go to England.


	3. The London Eye

Chapter Three: The London Eye.

"Ello. This is 1-800-Hot-For-You. How can I please you today?"

"What are you wearing?"

"My school uniform?"

"Bloody hell, man! How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"It doesn't take much. Where's Felton?"

"You should probably call him Tom."

"I do to everyone, but ya'll. You know that, Jay."

"Sure, sure. He's actually in the shower. I'll tell him you called, unless you want me to waltz in there and give it to him?"

"I was hoping to talk to him before I took one myself. As much as you'd love to give it to him in the shower, I'll let you off the hook this time."

I hung up before he could reply.

-x-X-x-

I walked into my classroom in jeans and a "Kings of Leon" hoodie, without make-up and my hair in a messy bun. This would be a rare time for my students to ever see me this way. I put my rolling suitcase and duffel bag against the wall before grabbing a black marker.

**It's Monday!  
>- September 10<strong>**th****.  
>- I will see you on December 14<strong>**th****.  
>- We <strong>**will**** have three days of classes before break.  
>- Your sub has all my notes and info for your tests! (Sorry, they'll still be given.)<br>- The only house points you'll be given are for the top four test grades and assignments.  
>- I'll send in assignments as I see fit. (So, don't expect them every day.)<br>- Have fun! I'll give/deduct points when I get back, so be good.  
>- I'm bringing presents!<br>- A. Felton**

I seriously need to make my handwriting smaller, since I could barely fit that on the board. I waited for about fifteen minutes before the first student came inside. 1 here, 76 to go. I can't believe 77 students were able to come. Dee was shocked at the number. I expected only about 20 or so.

"Hey guys! After we take roll, we'll go over the last minute things and hit the road. Sound cool? You have everything you in your bags, right?"

I saw a few nods.

"Remember, we'll check your two big bags, and then you'll have your carry on. It's about nine hours. So, you can have your iPods or whatever. They do have on flights movies, TV shows, and music. Contrary to popular belief they are actually pretty good. You remembered your house stuff, as well?"

Getting positive replies, I continued.

"Once we get there you need to keep you passports on you at all times. Let no one take them, no matter what. Have your bracelet on at all times. Now, come take a notebook in your color." I motioned to the four stacks of colored composition notebooks. "You are required to have at least one of these completely filled up. Writings, drawings, whatever. It must be about the trip. If I give you an assignment or something…unless I specify otherwise…it should be written in these. And guys, I know this isn't the manliest thing but humor me, please?"

-x-X-x-

I smiled to myself as I noticed Abby bobbing her head to the beat of whatever she was listening to. Returning to my notebook, I turned the All-American Rejects up.

_**28 Gryffindor.  
>29 Slytherin.<br>15 Ravenclaw.  
>5 Hufflepuff.<br>I wouldn't ask the students to do a journal, if I wasn't going to as well. Of course, me being a nerd, I have to give it a name. Elle. Shall, we start over?  
>Dear Elle,<br>I'm on a plane, currently flying to **__**back**__** to England. It's not too soon, either! As much as I love Chicago && the kids, I terribly miss home && my husband. I think imma have the students read a page out loud to the class. I'll include myself, obviously. We've got seven hours left on the bird. Due to my never sleeping the night before a flight (Thanks to James), I need to.  
>xx, Angelina.<strong>_

I flicked my iPod to camera as the plane started it's descend. Hopefully, I look half way decent. "We have safely landed in London, its 7am and a warm 62 degrees."

I loaded everyone up on the double Decker bus and told him the address of the house. This guy would basically be our driver the entire time we were here, until I decided to give them the full England experience. They'll get lost with the Underground and walking throughout the city.

I stood as Ted drove, "When we get there, you have two hours. We leave at 10am. About the house. Andy, wake up. It is in the country. There are four floors. Floor one is three bedrooms, two will hold six of you each. One is the master, don't take it. Floor two has five bedrooms, five of you to each. Floor three has five bedrooms, five to four of them. One is for Mr. Castillo. The fourth floor has four bedrooms, still five per room. The rooms are pretty spacious. For the trip, there are two sets of bunk beds and one single bed in each of ya'll. Questions?"

"What about bathrooms?"

I looked at Evan with a smile. He is definitely one of my favorites. "Two on the first and second. On the first is the master, it can be used if needed. Two and a half on the third. One and a half on the fourth. I know I'm talking a lot…I promise this is kind of important. I'll shut up, soon."

"Each floor, near the stairs is a corkboard/whiteboard. I want a list of everyone's name, which is on that floor. Written so I can read it, please. I want you to check it each morning. It'll tell you what we are doing that day. It'll help you know what to bring. Each day we'll get up at 7am, unless I state otherwise. It'll basically be up at 7, leave by 10. Questions?"

Silence is good.

"Last thing, you are repping both America and our school. Please behave. Be respectful. If you have any questions, about anything at all, come find Mr. Castillo or myself. Even put it on the bulletin board, before you go to sleep if it isn't major. You'll have your answer the next morning."

"Mrs. Felton, we'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Ted."

-x-X-x-

I smiled as my home came into view. It felt amazing to be back. I seriously can't wait to see my husband. I sat my luggage on top of my green comforter and unzipped them all.

After I unpacked, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark green tank top before heading to shower. In 45 minutes, I went from the girl in sweats and a messy bun to the girl in the leather jacket with straightened hair and makeup. Gosh, I feel like a teenager again.

I could faintly hear people talking through the glass as the clock neared 10.

-x-X-x-

The closer set got, the more nervous I became.

I stood up with 20 miles to go. "I just wanna say in advance, don't hold anything I do against me, please."

I saw a few people smirk, Dee being one of them.

As we pulled into the entrance, I heard a few gasps. I probably should've told them in advance it was a trip to a movie set, not just a trip to England. Oops.

I smiled, "Everyone. Welcome to the magical world of Harry Potter."


	4. Show Some Skin

Chapter Four: Show some skin.

"Hey." I flashed my laminated badge at the guard as we started to walk pass. "I should have 78 more waiting on me."

"Yes, Ma'am." I smiled slightly as he handed me four separate colors.

"I need all Gryffindors, and then Ravenclaws. Followed by Hufflepuffs and Slytherins." I nodded as I looked at my students, "Remember keep these on at all times. Security will have no problems getting rid of you, trust me. Do not take pictures unless you ask. Certain things shouldn't be seen. And since this is the first please stick near me or go only where I tell you."

I rolled my eyes at the four guys sitting at the table. The blonde with his feet propped up, continued to talk as we got closer. My favorite fake ginger caught my eye, so I winked. Smirking I pulled my hand back.

-whack- That actually made a better sound in reality than in my head. Nice.

"Bloody Hell!" I smirked when the blonde turned around, glaring. "What was that for, woman?"

"Your feet do not belong on the table."

"Oh, so that's how you ruddy Americans say 'hi'?"

"Maybe you should show me how it should've been done."

I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting to his lips as they formed a smirk. "Like this, love." Then I felt those glorious lips ascend upon mine.

I pulled away, smiling. "I missed that."

"Only that?"

That's when I realized where we were. "Shit." I looked at my class. "Everyone, meet Tom Felton…my husband." I felt arms go around my waist. "Hey, Jay."

"Ello, Aye."

"Rupert. Oliver."

"Lina."

I looked back at my husband, "What's going on?"

Felton smiled, "running lines, while Dan and Emma make out."

"What?" I couldn't keep the laughter from spilling out.

"It's a scene. Don't worry about it. How bout pictures?"

I smiled as the guys talked to the students. Flipping through the script, I looked for stuff involving my role. Astoria Greengrass. "You git!"

"What, love?" I handed him the script. Draco and Astoria fight scene. "I told you about it."

"I thought you were kidding!"

James laughed, "Why would he kid about trying to kill you?"

Felton smiled wider, "Look at the last line of it."

I read it. Oh. "Aww."

I need to get into shape if we're gonna start filming that soon.

-x-X-x-

I watched in front of me as everyone boarded. "You coming by in the morning?"

I shook my head, "Figured I'd take them sightseeing and stuff, before I actually have to get into shape to film this."

"You are fit."

"You have to say that, Felton."

"I don't, but you are, love."

I glared, "you coming home tonight?"

"Nah. Figured I'd stay here til tomorrow night. Then I'm done for a few weeks." He wrapped his warm arms around me, "And I can't wait to have my arms around you in our bed."

I smiled and kissed him, "I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you."

"Love you, too."

-x-X-x-

I smiled to myself as I tied my black bikini top on and shifted through the dresser drawer. Four hours later, I was smiling for a different reason. Looking over the town of Dover, from Dover Castle. "Guys, you've got two hours to look around. This is Dover Castle. Do whatever. Please behave and meet me here at 2. We'll grab a late lunch and head to the beach."

Dee and I walked together, trailing behind Abby and Evan. The four of us usually stuck close. It was weird, but it worked. Abby full of questions. Evan curious but shy.

"I still don't think they're used to you not dressing like a teacher."

I looked over at Dee then down at my outfit. Off the shoulder jumper, mainly because it was Felton's so it was too big, with jeans.

"I'd almost teach in this. I wouldn't wear this top and my hair would be down, though." He chuckled and I smiled as the two kids ran to the stone barrier.

This was definitely one of my favorite views. From where we stood, we over looked the city of Dover, on the left was Atlantic shore with the ports for ships. I pulled my camera out, "Let me take ya'lls picture."

"You've gotta get one, too."

-x-X-x-

I smiled as the kids walked around the beach in their swimsuits. We were lucky that it was a warm day. 74 is hot for England. I grabbed my camera and started snapping shots.

"Why aren't you showing skin?"

I glanced at a shirtless Dee, before shrugging and handing him my camera. I threw my jumper down so that I was walking around in my jeans and bikini top. I kept him close to me as I took my camera back. Raising it above our heads, I snapped a photo. Hopefully, it'd be a decent one.

I smirked and put my hands on my hips as Abby took my photo in front of the ocean. This girl is adamant on me having pictures of myself on this trip. I pulled her to me and positioned it much like I did with Dee.

"Abby, why are you always with me? Wouldn't you rather be with your friends?"

She shook her head, "Evan's my only friend here. Plus, you remind me of my sister. She's 23."

I nodded, "I'm happy to have ya. To be honest, you're actually a lot like my little sister. I noticed that on the first day of classes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're both brilliant. Best grades. Obsessive with Harry Potter. You always have a book. You're not afraid to say what you think. You have a thing for Rupert Grint."

"How'd you know that?"

I laughed at her shocked expression, "I've seen the picture in your notebook."

She blushed, "oh."

Smiling, I stopped and sat down on the log we had walked to. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure?"

"This is where Felton proposed."

"Really? Tell me everything!"

I laughed, "we watched the video for 'Mine' by Taylor Swift and I said it was cute how he proposed in the water, where they first acted like a couple. He apparently took it to heart, Cause this is actually where he first kissed me as well. He actually carved our initials on this."

"He's soo sweet!"

I smiled, "Only nine other people know all of that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. We didn't want the press finding out."

"Thank you. I won't tell a soul."

_I remember we were sitting there by the water. You put y—_

"Hey, Felton."

"Ello, love. I have a proposition for you."

I smiled, "I like your propositions."

Abby took my camera and walked away, giving me some privacy.

"A show wants us to do an interview together, tomorrow."

"And?"

"I said it was up to you. I've got one in the morning on the radio. This would be filmed in the afternoon."

"Sounds cool. Why'd you wanna proposition me?"

"They also want to film one of you alone to run online."

"I don't know."

"It shouldn't be too bad and you don't have to answer anything you don't want."

"What do you think?"

"It could be a good idea."

"If you think it's good, then I'm in."

"I'll let them know. Have a good rest of the day, love."

"You, too."

I stuck the phone in my pocket.

"Hey, Mrs. Felton?"

I looked up to see a dim flash and Abby's smiling face. "Funny. Ya know, while in England, you can call me Angelina or something, kay?"

"Alrighty."

I guess we should get back to the group. I apparently have an interview to prepare for.


	5. The Life Of A Movie Star

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, in a towel as I styled my hair.

**Let's talk about Tom. You seem cool. You're in a band, right? **

"**It's not really a band. I write songs myself. Everywhere I go; my trusty six string comes along." I shook my head at his answer. Don't I know that's true. **

**I'm interested to know, what are you listening to? **

"**Recently, I got into John Mayor. I just bought his latest album. Angel actually has all his older ones. I saw Muse perform a couple months back, while in the states. I wasn't a Muse fan before. They are a tight band. "**

**Do you have a favorite spell?**

"**Expelliamus." Harry Potter's signature spell. Man-crush. **

My black dress was tight across my chest with a hot pink ribbon then flowy everywhere else. Hot pink heels and straight hair. The dress still could pass as simple. Perfect.

"Welcome back to the show. I'm Amy Lawrence and I am now joined by Tom and Angelina Felton."  
>Tom: Thanks for having us.<br>Amy: Angelina, what's it like being married to Draco Malfoy?  
>Lina: Normal? -laughs- Honestly, he's just a regular guy. Felton is the complete opposite of Draco, by the way.<br>Amy: How'd you meet?  
>Lina: My dad had a friend who was working on the set of Goblet of Fire. They needed extras, so he got me the job. I was a Slytherin.<br>Tom: She was actually my date for the Yule Ball. There's a shot of us dancing before it goes to the band, only difference is she has black hair.  
>Amy: Love at first sight?<br>Tom: For me. She wanted one of the twins.  
>Lina: - pushes him- That is such a lie! I just thought they were sexy.<br>Tom: So, I'm second choice?  
>Lina: Don't make me slap you, Thomas Andrew. You know the truth.<br>Tom: She was obsessive.  
>Lina: I was not! Stop fucking with me! –puts hand over mouth with eyes wide as the other two laugh-<br>Amy: So, when did you start dating?  
>Tom: fourth year.<br>Amy: That was quick. A man who remembers. –laughs- When did you get married?  
>Tom: Halloween.<br>Amy: Really? Can I ask why?  
>Lina: My favorite holiday and our first date was actually on Halloween.<br>Amy: Romantic. I've heard you're joining us again for the seventh.  
>Lina: I am! I'm playing Astoria Greengrass.<br>Amy: Any secrets you're willing to spill?  
>Lina: He wants me dead.<br>Tom: I fancy her.  
>Amy: Who plays the most pranks on set?<br>Tom: Rupert.  
>Lina: -laughs- James.<br>Amy: Who slacks off the most?  
>Tom: That would have to be me.<br>Amy: Got a funny story to tell?  
>Tom: Alan got a new BMW. He forbid Rupert and Matthew from being within five meters of it because they spilt a milkshake in his car during Order of the Phoenix.<br>Lina: The only thing I can think of is the time you and I were talking and you had to go film. Anyway, I think he was trying to be cool or something cause he started walking backwards and kept talking. James got down on all four and Felton tripped. Landed right on his arse. Which caused Rupert and Daniel to fall because they started laughing so freaking hard. I don't think James was even able to stand to run away.

-x-X-x-

I'm already sick of interviews and I've had one out of two. I don't know how Felton does it. Ugh! She's coming back.

Amy: I'm back with Angelina Felton. Where'd Tom run off to?  
>Lina: Probably home or the lobby. –laughs-<br>Amy: It's obvious you're not British. Where are you from?  
>Lina: Chicago, Illinois.<br>Amy: Do you have any siblings?  
>Lina: An older brother and a younger sister.<br>Amy: You play Astoria Greengrass in the movies. Do you like the Harry Potter series?  
>Lina: Oh yes! I adore it. I've always felt like I went along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.<br>Amy: Before these films, what did you do?  
>Lina: During the fourth, I was actually at Oxford.<br>Amy: What'd you study?  
>Lina: Double majored in English and Music with a minor in Writing.<br>Amy: Wow! Busy girl! Now, were you a party girl as well?  
>Lina: -laughs- not really. The only party girl stuff I did was piercings.<br>Amy: Really? What do you have?  
>Lina: I had two holes in my left ear, three in my right. My belly button. My tongue. My lip.<br>Amy: My, my. I don't see any now. What happened?  
>Lina: I still have my ears and belly done. I took my lip out for Goblet of Fire. They didn't approve. Then when I started teaching, I felt that I didn't need my tongue ring.<br>Amy: How'd Tom feel about them all?  
>Lina: Uhm, he didn't really care. Said it was my choice. He loves my belly ring though. I'm not sure why. –laughs a little- Felton's always been a freak.<br>Amy: Why do you call your husband by his last name?  
>Lina: I didn't like Tom. It didn't suit him in my opinion. I've never really called him Tom, unless I'm introducing him to someone.<br>Amy: Alright, have piercings. How about tattoos?  
>Lina: -smirks slightly- I have a shooting star on my right shoulder. A peace sign on my left ankle. I just got the Deathly Hallows behind my right ear.<br>Amy: Very nice. Most people have a body part they love on the opposite sex. Do you?  
>Lina: -blushes- Uhm…arms. I love when a guy has good arms…like with some muscle and his veins showing.<br>Amy: So, that's your favorite thing about your husband's body?  
>Lina: -laughs- one of many.<br>Amy: Top three brilliant Tom Felton body parts.  
>Lina: Arms. Eyes. Ass.<br>Amy: Quick answer. What's next for you?  
>Lina: Honestly, I'll probably go back to Chicago. I love my students. I'm not gonna give up all I worked for to act. That's Felton's thing, ya know? If a deal comes along and it's something I want badly, sure. I'll take it, but I won't leave my kids in order to film random movies. I'm not entirely interested in acting; it wasn't really my idea in the first place.<br>Amy: -smiles- last question, England or America.  
>Lina: Hum. Probably England. I love so much about them both. They're so different as well. England has everything though. It has my house, my friends, and my husband. In all aspects, even though I was born in America…they say 'home is where the heart is'…and my heart is in England.<p>

"Very well done."

I jumped at my husband's voice. "You think? I got seriously nervous."

"Especially when she started talking about my body."

"you have no idea. It kinda shocked me, I never expected that."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I found your blush beautiful."

I kissed his chin, "You would, since it involved your ass."

"Literally. Every time I thought you were checking me out, you really were."

I smirked, "I like to watch you walk."

Kissing my cheek, he smiled, "I like to watch you walk, too."


	6. Lions, Tigers, & Bears Oh My!

Chapter Six: Lions, Tigers, && Bears. Oh My!

I looked into the mirror to see my husband rid himself of his shirt. I love mirrors. "What's happening tomorrow, love?"

"Figured I'd let them sleep later. I'll fix lunch and then we can go to the zoo." I moved my hair out of the way as he undid my zipper.

"Am I invited?"

"That you are. I haven't been to the zoo since our second date."

"I thought we already did. I've gotta do the print outs, real quick."

He kissed my exposed shoulder, "Okay. Start a film for us?"

_**Hello, Oompa Loompa.  
>If you are reading this you are awake too early!<br>Unless it's at least 10am, go back to bed!  
>At 11am, food will be cooked.<br>When everyone is ready, we'll head to the zoo.  
>-A. <strong>_

I leaned into Felton as he pressed play. "What are we even watching?"

"Pirates." I love Pirates of the Caribbean.

-x-X-x-

"Your wake up calls makes me want to keep you in bed."

I smirked against his neck, "I'll leave if you want?"

I laughed as I flew onto my back. "You'll do no such thing." I couldn't stop the sigh from escaping as I felt his lips on my collarbone.

"If we stop now-." I love his lips.

"Still want to stop?"

"As I was saying, if we stop now…we can take a shower."

My laughter broke the kiss this time.

"Angel, you're brilliant."

-x-X-x-

"Thomas Andrew."

"Yes, Angelina Nichole?"

I glared, "Why are you still in a towel?"

"Why are you in clothes?"

I fought to keep the smile from my face, "because I need to cook soon."

"Or you could join me back in bed."

"Not happening. Put some pants on."

"Fine." The smile turned into a full blown grin when he turned around, dropping the towel. Man, I love his ass.

Looking in the mirror quickly, I headed out to start cooking lunch. By 2, we were walking around the London Zoo.

"Hey, Angelina?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"Can I maybe use your camera? I'll take good care of it, I promise."

I smiled, "you're not hanging with us, today?"

She bit her lip, "I didn't think you'd want to be bothered?"

I put my arm around her shoulders and directed her away from Felton, "Why would you ever think that?"

"You're getting to spend time with Mr. Felton. I'd be in the way."

"Call him Tom, and we spend time together. You'll never be in the way, understand?"

She nodded, "Can I still use your camera though? That way you don't have to worry about pictures."

"Brilliant idea. I have to get some of you, though."

"We all good?" He looks excited. I glanced at Abby to see her nod. "Brilliant. Where to first? Lions? Tigers?-"

"Bears. Oh my!" He raised an eyebrow at my interruption. I shrugged, "Wizard of Ox. You should expect this."

-x-X-x-

I smirked up at the Reptile Building. "Remember turn the flash off, Abby."

"You and Tom should take one in front of it, first."

I know the two of us looked weird. Him in jeans and a short sleeved shirt with a baseball hat on. Me in short shorts and a flowy rainbow spaghetti strap shirt. Both of us, with wide grins with both thumbs up.

After taking Abby's picture, I noticed a few kids start trickling in.

"Can anyone tell me which movie this was used in?"

"Sorcerer's Stone."

I nodded, "very good, Zach. Five points to Slytherin. Now in England, what is the name of that said book?"

"Philopsher's Stone."

"Correct. Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, for twenty points, what else was this snake known for?"

I nodded as no one answered. I didn't expect it. I raised an eyebrow at the hand slowly rising, "Yes, Felton?"

"If I know the answer, what do I get?"

"It would have ten points to Hufflepuff."

"Don't you mean Slytherin?"

Smirking I replied, "Nope. Draco is a Slytherin. You are a hufflepuff."

"Only a Slytherin would know the answer."

"Or in my case, a nerd."

"You'd be a Slytherin, love."

"Still a nerd. Okay, show your brilliance."

"You're actually letting me answer?" I nodded. "Sorry, I don't know."

I smiled in amusement, "You are a waste of my time. This snake later became known as Nagini. The Dark Lord's seventh horcrux."

"Are you sure?"

I glared at the blonde, "I can kill you." His only reply was a very Malfoy smirk. "Alright, guys. Let's go back to the house and lounge around. I'll cook steak. Agreed? Dee, can you handle them while I shop?"

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wang." Nerd.

-x-X-x-

_Cause I'm wanted, wanted dead or alive.-_

"Hey, James."

"No witty hello. I'm disappointed."

"I'm thinking. Whatcha want, wanker?"

"You and Tom wanna go out tonight?"

"I've got 77 kids awaiting my fine cooking skills."

"So, that's a no?"

I laughed, "who alls coming?"

"Just Rupert, Dan, Oliver, Matthew, and Bonnie."

"We going together or what?"

"The guys were gonna meet us. Bonnie and I wanted to ride with you."

"If you want, the two of you can swing by the house for dinner. We can go afterwards?"

"It's 5, so meet them say 8?"

"Sounds good. O2?"

"yes."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye, wench."

I missed Bonnie. My partner in crime.  
>James has Felton.<br>Rupert has Daniel.  
>Oliver and Matthew usually stay out of it.<br>I have Bonnie.


	7. I'm Not Hannah Montana

Chapter Seven: I'm not Hannah Montana

I sat propped up in my favorite spot in the house, silently strumming my guitar. Why can't I think of something for a bloody song?

From Skylar: The Sun wrote about you again.  
>To Skylar: What happened now? I'm knocked up?<br>From Skylar: Ur seeing the principle.

I rolled my eyes and threw my phone to the floor, at my feet.

"Sounds beautiful." I gave a smile to Felton who was leant against the door frame. "I like it when you play." I moved over and let him have the guitar.

"Felton, I'm really glad I met you."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "you okay, love?"

I nodded and kiss his chin, "I love you."

"As I love you."

-x-X-x-

I looked at myself in the mirror. Definitely different. The strapless white corset dress stood out against my tan skin. My normally blonde hair was dyed black and night and I had green contacts in. Seriously, why am I like a female Harry Potter? It didn't even look like I had makeup on except for the blood red lips. I can't believe I let them talk me into getting bangs. I haven't had bangs since I was 14.

I jumped at the knock on the door, "it's open."

"Mrs. Felton, this is the last of your outfit. You'll wear them all the time."

"Thank you." I took the black lace fingerless gloves and put them on with a smile. I look badass. With that thought, I walked out of my trailer.

"Lina! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Abby. I guess you talked them into letting you take pictures? "

"Yeah, I just told them it was your camera and it wouldn't leave your possession. I'm the only one allowed to take them."

"Alright. Just remember everyone and everything. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure."

-x-X-x-

"Are you ready to become enemies?"

"Yupp. You know what they say…"

"What do they say?"

"Hate makes great sex."

"God, my wife is brilliant."

I laughed and pulled him closer so I could kiss him.

-Draco && Astoria-

The family of four stood in the parlor. "Lucius. Narissa. These are my daughters Daphne and Astoria." The girl wearing a tight white dress gave a tight smile, where as the girl wearing a tight red dress, smiled and gave a curtsey.

"You two should consider yourselves quite honored, the Dark Lord rarely lets children attend the meetings. Tell me, Astoria how old are you?"

The girl in white barely looked at him as she spoke, "16."

Narissa smiled, "only a year younger than Draco and Daphne."

While Narissa seemed almost pleased, Lucius looked at the younger with almost distain. Rather it be the attitude or the black gloves, or maybe it was the hair that reminded him so much of Potter. One thing was for sure, he didn't like her. Pure-blood or not.

-x-X-x-

"I need more than just Draco with my mark at Hogwarts." Every eye, except one pair, was glued to their leader, as Lord Voldemort spoke, "we have control of it, but I need followers that the others will feel they can trust. That is why I've chosen the two of you."

Daphne Greengrass broke out in a smile, "it would be a great honor, sir."

William Greengrass looked at his oldest with approval, and then his eyes landed on his youngest, "Astoria."

For the first time since the meeting began, green eyes look up, first at her father then quickly to the man at the head of the table, "bite me."

A few gasps were heard and everyone looked expectantly towards their leader. His chuckle rang throughout the room, "The fire in your eyes amuses me. I'll enjoy watching that spark go out."

The sound of the door clicking shut alerted them to a new presence. "Severus. I thought perhaps you lost your way. Join us."

Only Draco caught the smile Astoria sent to the Potion's Master.

-Angelina && Tom-

"Cut!"

I smiled and got up to give Alan Rickman a hug. First time I've seen him since I got back. I'd never tell a soul, but he is actually part of the reason I fell for Professor Snape.

"It's great to see you. I'd talk, but you've gotta film and this dress has gotta go."

He chuckled, "Soon, then."

-Draco && Astoria-

The green eyes identical to my father's looked back at me. My robe and bag lay on the sink next to me.  
>The mark stood out on my forearm.<br>The mark I fought not to have mar my skin.  
>The mark representing a man I despise.<br>The mark that will label me for life.  
>I jumped as the door opened, and quickly pulled my sleeves down. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley walked in and I didn't miss the look the former shot me. I put my robe in my bag and shifted my bangs slightly before giving them a nod and walked out. I also didn't miss the confusion in Weasley's eyes.<p>

-x-X-x-

I kept my head down as I walked into Defense against the Dark Arts. I had this class with my regular group plus some seven years. I took my assigned seat next to Neville Longbottom with a sigh. For some reason there were only about five Slytherin in this class, and I'm friends with none of them. Hell, I'm not friends with hardly anyone in this school. That's when the Carrows walked in with three kids. They've gotta be first years.

"Today we'll be working on the cruciatus curse." I closed my eyes as Alecto continued to talk.

"Astoria!" I jumped at Amycus' voice.

"What?"

"Show them how it's done."

I rolled my eyes, "go to hell."

"I don't know what he sees in you. You're as bad as a Weasley."

I smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Crucio."

I tried to stop the screams from escaping as I fell to the floor. My body was filled with the worst pain I've ever felt.

As suddenly as it came, it was gone. I lay there panting as they continued talking. Grabbing my wand, I stood up. "Aveda Ka-"

"Crucio."

I dove behind the table. I just tried to kill Amycus Carrow. Bloody hell.

"Come on, kid. You wanted to play, so let's play."

Taking a deep breath, I stood up. Then it happened. It radiated from my left arm. He was summoning me.


	8. True Colours

Chapter Eight: True Colours.

The camera slowed in on the raven haired girl's back. Standing with her wand in the back pocket f the old faded blue jeans, as she leant agains the railing of the wooden bridge. "I heard about your mission." Her head lowered as the blonde spoke.

"What do you want, Draco?"

"To help."

"And why would you want to help me, or anyone for that matter?"

"I promised your sister."

"I doubt she meant this."

"It does not matter."

"I didn't want to join in the first place."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING STUBBORN?"

I glared, "Go to hell, ferret." I smirked as he flinched at the last word.

I hit the wall and fell, books following me down. "Bloody hell!"

I looked up at my wall. Neville Longbottom. "I'm sorr—"

"Longbottom!" I cringed at Alecto's voice. "Didn't I send you to Snape? Causing trouble? How about another punishment. Let's see if we can turn you into your par-"

"Alecto! It was my fault. He was just helping me up."

"Fine. Both of you to the headmaster."

I glared at the floor as I picked my books up. I followed the bruised hand up to a face as a book was handed to me, "Thanks, Neville."

"You took the blame."

I shrugged, "I ran into you."

"Most of you, love opportunities to mess with me." I raised an eyebrow. "Slytherins," he clarified.

"Not all slytherins are out to get you." I glanced at the gargolye, "open."

Tom&&Angelina.

"Why are we filming all this weird stuff? It wasn't in the books."

"They've decided since you get to see all of the trios romances evolve, as a bonus feature you can see the Draco love."

I rolled my eyes and pushed Matt Lewis, "Draco love, seriously? You make it sound like a bad porno."

"knowing you two, it very wall could be."

I glared, "At least I'm not a bad person. I'm like Slughorn, but fuckable."

Draco&&Astoria.

I looked (along with everyone else) at Harry Potter, after the Dark Lord's warning.

"He's the one he wants."

"Oh shut up, Pansy!"

"You willing to die for him, Greengrass? Do not pull that. I have seen it."

"Seen what?"

I sighed at Neville's voice, "this." Taking my robe off, I exposed my ripped up jeans and black lacey tank top, along with the dark mark.

"I trusted you."

Biting my lip, I looked at Neville, "I fought the entire time."

"You can quit, sis. You know where they hide. Your mission is complete."

I smirked at my sister, "You're such a twat. I mission was to kill you."

"What?"

"What is she doing here?"

I glared back at the redhead, "Probably saving your ass, Bonnie. Shit. Ginny."

"Cut!"

I smiled, "haha. My bad."

"Start at the top."

"What is she doing here?"

I glared at the redhead, "Probably saving your ass, Ginny."

"Well, we don't need help from someone like you."

Silence.

"His biggest weakness is Bellatrix. If you kill her, make sure he sees. He'll let his anger get the best of him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Voldemort is a git. Harry, you might not want to believe it, I have your back."

With that, I walked out of the portrait hole. I walked out of safety. I walked into hell.


	9. Take Me On The Floor

Chapter Nine: Take me on the floor.

"Good job, everyone! Be back here at 6am on the first. Happy Halloween!"

I smiled and ran up to Felton, throwing my arms aroudn him from behind before swinging to face him.

"You're entergetic."

"We don't work tomorrow."

"And?"

"And it's our anniversary."

"So?"

I glared, "I hate you."

"I love you, too. Don't worry your pretty head, I know what it is. You just need to smile and show up."

I smiled at those words. The same thing I told him when he met my parents. Smile and show up. Kissing his cheek, I freed myself from his grasp, "Gotta go change. See ya."

I sat on the bed in my pajamas while Felton showered.

_**Dear Elle,  
>In ten minutes, it'll be 31 October! I can't believe we've been here a month. Now, the kids have the choice to come to the set or not. Most of them choose not to. They just go around London and other places. Abby is a regular fixture though. She might be years younger…but…she's becoming a great friend. We're supposed to go back on set on Sunday (the 1<strong>__**st**__**). It's short, but I'll do more later. Xo, A**_

I smiled as he walked in his pajama bottoms, rubbing a towel over his head.

"Better now?"

"You have no idea, love." I leaned into him as he pulled me close before the felm started. Friday the 13th on Halloween. He knew exctly what would happen. It always happens. I love thse movies, but they scare me to death. My head stays buried in his chest for most of it.

"I miss your blonde hair."

I looked up at him, "and I miss your brown hair."

He chuckled, "tis' 12:01, happy anniversary, love."

I kissed him lightly, "Happy anniversary, Felton."

_**Hey guys! Today you can do whatever. You got your costumes earlier this month or at sometimes. Tonight we'll have a Halloween party. We've invited most of the cast and other people. So, you're not just stuck with each other. Whatever you do, be back by 5pm. Party starts at 7. **_

I laughed as I looked at my clothes thrown in a pile on the bed. Baggy black sweats and alight blue tank top. Today is seriously a slack day. Felton walked out of the bathroom, tooth brush in mouth, bu as the knock sounded, he swiftly turned around and pulled the door to.

"Who is it?"

"Abby. Is this a bad time?"

"Naw. It's open." The door slowly opened as I tired my robe around me. "What's up?"

"Well…I…um."

I laughed slightly, "spit it out, girl."

"I spent all my time on set. I haven't got a costume."

"Is that all?" She nodded, looking guilty. "Well, then don't worry. Bonnie and I are going to get ours. You can come along if you'd like."

"Really?" I nodded. "Thank you!"

I watched as Abby fiddled with her ipod as we rode the tube. Bonnie and I were leaning against the glass as the train sped through the underground. The three of us were silent as rode.

"So, where are we going?"

"There's this Halloween shop on Umbridge. It's friendly and cheap, not to mention fun. I think you'll like it."

The building wasn't that large and the room was packed with stuff. Clothing lined the walls and everything else was scattered throughout the store.

"Good afternoon, ladies! Anything, I can help you with today?"

"Gonna find some costumes, Mrs. B."

"You've come to the right place as usual. Now give me a hug."

I laughed as I was pulled in the old woman's arms, "Abby. This is Mrs. B. She's my best friend's mum. Mrs. B. this is Abby, one of my students."

"It's a please to meet you, Abby. You two know the rules. Now, have fun." After giving Bonnie a quick squeeze, she walked away.

"Rules?"

I looked over at Abby, "youre costumes go on one door. When we all get done, we'll try them at the same time. Mrs. B. looks and says no or maybe. After them all, we decide on the best." She nodded. "We usually try for five each."

An hour later, I was taking my top off.

"Ready?"

"Ready. Abby, you ready?"

"uhm, sure?"

The dark blue curtain moved at the same time and we walked out. Let the trials begin.

I hugged Mrs. B again as we left, promising to come see her before I left. It took us over two hours, but we found them.

Bonnie decided on a dark blue and white sailors outfit. It goes great with her hair.

We talked Abby into a cop costume that was skin tight and low cut. The students won't think she's just a nerd after tonight.

I feel bad that the students have tos ee me. I became Princess Jasmine. Gold flip-flops with jewels. The pants hang low on my hips and tied, came together about three inches down to come apart again and tie at the bottom. The top was blue and gold and coverd a little more than a bikini. Big gold hoops and a blue headband. It looks good since my hair had to be dyed.

After eating a simple lunch at one of Bonnie and my favorite cafes, we headed back. I'm proud to say Abby will have a ton of pictures of her having a good time. We all goofed off with miniumal interuptions from fans. It felt good to act like a teenager again.

I walked into my bedroom to see Felton watching rugby. "You need to go to one of the guys' house."

"What for?"

"Cause this room is about to become a make up, clothing, perfume haze. Take Dee with you."

"Alright, I'm going. But it's not because you're telling me to, I just want to see Rupert's pigs."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him good. Rupert for some unknown reason bought himself two pet pigs.

"I doubt Jasmine would have tattoos."

"I doubt a sailor would have viriginal skin."

"Touche."

"Oh dude. I can't wear underwear with this." I glared at Bonnie who procded to claspe to the floor in a fit of laughter. I even heard Abby's little giggle.

I leaned my butt against the wall of our living room as everyone danced. Although, the highlight of the night would have to be the glares Daniel kept sending to Felton, who decided to dress up as Harry Potter. Even dressing her up sexy, doesn't keep Abby from carrying the camera.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" I smirked at the pirated James and took his offered hand. "If I asked, would you rub my magic lamp?"

I wanted to laugh at the kids, whom were dancing closest to us had shocked expressions. "Well, if you were Aladdin, I definitely would."

"Can I not leave the two of you alone, at the risk of you hitting on each other?"

"nope." "Not really."

His eyes narrowed, "then may I cut in?"

"Of course."

At Felton's smirk, I knew that was a loaded question. Now what was the –oh.

Felton and James are slow dancing. Why is his hand moving towards my husband's ass?

"Shall I pick up where they left off?"

I smiled at the voice and turned around, "anytime, Professor."

"Please do not start that again."

I smirked as we started dancing. During Order of the Phoenix, I called him nothing but Professor Snape every time I visited set. "Don't ya miss it though?"

"Not at all."

"How have you been?"

"Alright. You?"

"Good. How's your wife? I didn't see her yet."

"I don't expect you will. We are no longer together."

"What? What did she do?" As this conversation started, we slowly descended to a spot in a corner.

"How do you know I didn't do something?"

"You couldn't. You're simply too wonderful."

"You flatter me, but it seems that she didn't think being called my wife yet not being married to me was right. She left."

"But you were together for forty years!"

"I know. Things change. People change."

Bitch. He looks sad.

I would of laughed if I ever heard someone make the 'eep' sound I made as someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a room. The bathroom to be exact. "Felton, what are you doing?"

"Have I told you how wonderful you look tonight?"

"yes?"

"I've watned to get you alone all night."

I laughed, "why?"

"We need to celebrate our anniversary."

"Why not after the party?"

"It wouldn't be our annivesary."

I smiled as he kissed my neck, "But what about the people?"

"Woman, will you shut up? I'm working here."

My laughter was cut off by his kiss.

I really like it when he gets rough.


	10. In The End

Chapter Ten: In The End.

"**Move Asoria." **

"**No. I won't let you do this." **

"**You won't let me? You talk as if you could stop me." **

"**Draco. Don't. Please. I don't want to fight you."**

"**Then let me inside the castle." **

"**Never." **

"**Stupfly." I dodged the red light and sent me own curse. "I will kill you, Greengrass." **

**Astoria Greengrass sit in a heap of rocks. Rocks that moments ago, were flying towards her. Draco Malfoy stalked closer, glaring. "Avada-" He stopped as she closed her eyes. He moved to her level. "Look at me." **

**Slowly, green eyes met grey. **

**Draco smirked slightly before lowering his lips to hers. The younger girl was soon kissing him back, feverantley. **

**They pulled away, breathless. She opened her eyes, only to see him gone. Astoria touched her lips, "he kissed me." **

"**Not my daughter, you bitch." I watched in amazement as Molly Weasley blew Bellatrix LeStrange up, literally. **

**I pointed my wand, "Avada Kevada!" Oh merlin. I killed her. I shook my head and ran to where the boy was laying on the ground. As I pointed my wand, I noticed five pointed at me. "Seriously, Weasley. Get over it! Evernerate." Arther and Molley Weasley, along with their two twins giving me a look of confusion. "Neville, are you okay?" **

"**Yeah. I'm -Astoria!" Then I was in his arms. **

**I chuckled a little after he let go. "Neville, never hug a slytherin." **

"**Right. Sorry. What happened?" **

"**I killed Alecto." **

"**Wicked." **

**I rolled my eyes, "You seen Severus?"**

"**Who?"**

**I sighed, "Professor Snape." **

"**No?"**

"**Great. Bloody man always disappearing." **

"**Wait! Where are you going?" **

**I stopped running and turned back towards the group, "To find that idiot man before he gets himself killed." **

**I walked to the lake, to the building. I raised an eyebrow as I came across the gold trio. Then I heard the voice. **

"**The wand isn't mine because I didn't kill the previous owner. Severus, you have been a loyal servant. Nagini-."**

"**No!" I saw the shoot me a look as one. Creepy. Taking a deep breath, I walked in and bowed, "my lord." **

"**I thought you had betrayed me, young one." **

"**Never, my lord. I simply wanted to continue spying on the blood traitors. I even killed the werewolf." **

"**Very good. What did you find out?" **

"**The elder wand. Your rightful wand, belongs to myself." **

"**How is that possible? What are you saying?" **

"**At first it belonged to Draco. Potter, disarmed him. I disarmed Potter. All you must do is disarm me. It has nothing to do with the death of Dumbledore." **

**His eyes narrowed, "Expelliamus. Nagini, come." **

**I sighed as he disappeared. **

"**You stupid girl. You could've gotten yourself killed." **

"**Shut up, Severus." **

"**You are worse than Potter." **

"**Severus Snape. Can't you just say 'thank you' and hug me?" **

"**I do not hug." **

"**Well, that's too damn bad," I hugged him, "I thought I would lose you." **

"**As did I, little one." **

**I pulled away, "let's go kick some death eather ass." **

"**Be safe, Miss Greengrass." **

-Tom && Angelina-

I sat down in Felton's chair as I talked to James, who was working as a director's assissant.

I was leaving England in one week.

I had yet to tell my husband the news.

I wouldn't be seeing him til promotions started.

We filmed the main stuff I would be involved in, including the epilogue.

I can't beileve the time has flown by so fast.

I wonder if I can heard his reaction across set?

James did tell me just to text him and let him know that way.

**To Felton: Dear hubby. I love you. From, your pregnant wife. **

"Bloody Hell!" I smirked. That'll be a good story to tell.


	11. Epiloque

Epiloque.

"I know the two of you like to keep your private lives private, but would you tell us about your baby?"

I smiled at Amy Richardson, "depends on what you want to know, honestly."

Felton put his hand on my thigh, "How about we let you ask us five questions and we'll answer them one hundred percent honest, but that's all you get to know."

"Okay. What'd you name it?"

"Lily Nichole Felton."

"Cute. When was she born?"

Felton laughed, "Oddly enough July 31st."

"It'll be interesting when she gets older to tell her she was born on the same day the fictional character that brought us together was born," I smiled thinking about Harry Potter.

Amy smiled, "Who named the godparents, if there is any?"

I nodded, "I actually named her godmother, whose name is Abby, she was actually one of my students last year. We became really good friends while we went to England to film the seventh book. Felton named James Phelps as her godfather. He is a really good friend to us both."

"Since you're here in Los Angeles for the premiere, where is Lily?"

"While filming, Abby was just about a permanent fixture on set last year. So, the cast was more than willing to have her join us again. I also have a little pull with the school she attends, so she actually got permission to join us for the week."

Felton shook his head, "what she means is that she asked our friend, who is also her former boss if Abby could skip for the week and come party."

Amy laughed, "Okay, so last question before we get back to the Harry Potter stuff that I know everyone is dying to hear about: how do you feel about parenthood?"

I smiled, "it's amazing. She's actually one of the most well behaved babies, I have ever seen and I'm not just saying that cause she's mine. She rarely cries. She's 4 months old and content with being left alone. She doesn't like to be bothered a lot. I really enjoy being a mum. I left my job and moved back to England full time, the moment she was born. I had to wait til the end of the school year, then I was too far along to fly. Lily gets both of her parents, most of the time. I couldn't of done any of this without my husband."

Felton squeezed my thigh lightly, "I agree with her completely. Lily is an American baby, being brought up British. I think it's wonderful. We've been married two years and have the typicial storybook family. Of course, there are fights and problems, but a lot of people our age are still going out every night to get tossed and parenthood has made it difficult for us to do that. I wouldn't trade this life for anything though."

I nodded in agreement.

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me (if you did) throughout the story. I know it's not long and probably not the best thing out there, but it was something I wrote while I was at work and had some down time. I am actually writing two different ones at the moment. Hopefully I'll get them up soon. I'll try not to post anything until I have it all completely finished. Classes start back up soon though, so it'll be difficult. I make no promises! Thanks, again. Hope you enjoyed it. X, Nikki.


End file.
